hitlerparodyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (20 de Abril de 1889-30 de Abril de 1945).fue un político y militar alemán, canciller imperial desde 1933 y Führer —líder— de Alemania desde 1934 hasta su muerte. En la vida real Adolf Hitler nació en Braunau am Inn, una pequeña aldea cerca de Linz en la provincia de la Alta Austria, no muy lejos de la frontera alemana, en lo que entonces era el Imperio austrohúngaro. Nacido en una familia de clase media, su padre, Alois Hitler (1837-1903), fue un agente de aduanas. Su madre, Klara Pölzl (1860-1907), fue la tercera esposa de Alois. Hitler fue el tercer hijo de la pareja. Llevó al poder al Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán o Partido Nazi,y lideró un régimen totalitario durante el período conocido como Tercer Reich o Alemania nazi. Además, fue quien dirigió a Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, iniciada por él con el propósito principal de cumplir sus planes expansionistas en Europa. Hitler se afilió al Partido Obrero Alemán, precursor del Partido Nazi, en 1919, y se convirtió en líder de este en 1921. En 1923, tras el pronunciamiento en la cervecería Bürgerbräukeller de Múnich, Hitler intentó una insurrección, conocida como el Putsch de Múnich, tras cuyo fracaso fue condenado a cinco años de prisión. Durante su estancia en la cárcel redactó la primera parte de su libro Mi lucha (en alemán, Mein Kampf), en el cual expone su ideología junto con elementos autobiográficos. Liberado ocho meses después, en 1924, Hitler consiguió obtener creciente apoyo popular mediante la exaltación del pangermanismo, el antisemitismo y el anticomunismo, sirviéndose de su talento oratorio apoyado por la eficiente propaganda nazi y las concentraciones de masas cargadas de simbolismo. Fue nombrado canciller imperial (Reichskanzler) en enero de 1933 y, un año después, a la muerte del presidente Paul von Hindenburg, se autoproclamó líder y canciller imperial (Führer und Reichskanzler), asumiendo así el mando supremo del Estado germano. Transformó la República de Weimar en el Tercer Reich y gobernó con un partido único basado en el totalitarismo y la autocracia de la ideología nazi. El objetivo de Hitler era establecer un Nuevo Orden basado en la absoluta hegemonía de la Alemania nazi en el continente europeo. Su política exterior e interior tenía el objetivo de apoderarse de Lebensraum (‘espacio vital’) para los pueblos germánicos. Promovió el rearme de Alemania y tras la invasión de Polonia por la Wehrmacht el 1 de septiembre de 1939, se inició la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Con estos actos, Hitler violó el Tratado de Versalles de 1919 que establecía las condiciones de la paz tras la Primera Guerra Mundial.Bajo la dirección de Hitler, las fuerzas alemanas y sus aliados ocuparon en 1941 la mayor parte de Europa y África del Norte. Esas ganancias territoriales decrecieron paulatinamente después de la batalla de Stalingrado, hasta 1945, cuando los ejércitos aliados derrotaron al ejército alemán. Por motivos raciales, Hitler fue causa de la muerte de diecisiete millones de personas,ncluyendo seis millones de judíos y entre medio y millón y medio de gitanos, en lo que se denominó posteriormente «Holocausto». En los últimos días de la guerra, durante la batalla de Berlín en 1945, Hitler se casó con su antigua amante, Eva Braun. El 30 de abril de 1945 los dos se suicidaron en el búnker de la Cancillería, para evitar ser capturados por el Ejército Rojo; posteriormente, sus cadáveres fueron quemados. En las parodias Hitler en las parodias ya no es racista por lo menos en las del Hundimiento, debido a que en las parodias hay cientos de Hitlers. Entre ellos el de Malditos Bastardos, el de Valkiria o el de Hitler: El Reinado del mal. En las parodias Hitler es el presidente de la República del Reich un país independiente de Alemania. Allí vive con sus molestos y divertidos generales y ministros. Su peor enemigo es el general de las SS Hermann Fegelein. El mayor sueño de Hitler es matar a Fegelein pero núnca lo consigue. Galería Hitler.png|Hitler hablando con Himmler Archivo:GSPruPW.png|Dolfy con la mirada perdida Archivo:Hitler_rants_about_Goering.png|Hitler al enterarse de que le ha traicionado Göring Archivo:Hitler_Funny_Expression.jpg|A Hitler le da un ictus al ver que Fegelein sigue vivo Archivo:Inglourious-basterds-28.jpg|Hitler de Malditos Bastardos (2008) más conocido como primo Steve Archivo:0013341974.jpg|Auténtico Hitler gesticulando Archivo:Hitler-Suicide.jpg|Hitler suicidandose, ya veras la cara de la sirvienta cuando tenga que limpiar la sangre Trollface.png|Hitler Trollface|link=Inventor de la Trollface beso.png|Que situación mas incómoda ¿no? 2003 the rise of evil.jpg|Hitler de la película Hitler el reinado del mal pastedimage-51197-752x501.png|Hitler de la película Ha vuelto The_Bunker_Hitler.jpg|Hitler de la película El Búnker Hitler-The-Last-Ten-Days-images-8446479a-ac7e-4871-bf1d-bd30db4fd84.jpg|Hitler en la película Hitler los últimos diez días Valkyrie_Hitler.jpg|Hitler de la película Operación Valkiria junto con Friedrich Fromm y Claus von Stauffenberg AdolfHipster.jpg|Adolf Hipster 180633174-86534385-fec7-4615-aff5-80d8ebe8a3a5.jpg|Hitler con su nieta en los alpes Hans267.jpg|Esto...en fin cada uno es como es Cheese und Crackers!.jpg|Adenoid Hynkel personaje inspirado en Hitler Hitler Indiana Jones.jpg|Hitler e Indiana Jones Adolf hitler.jpg|Verdadero Adolf hitler Snapshot_0.png|Hitler mirando el mapa de Berlín Snapshot 9.png|Hitler miranda a Carmen de Mairena Snapshot_37.png|Hitler con cara graciosa Snapshot_40.png|Hitler con otra cara graciosa Snapshot_13.png|Dolfy en Hearts of Bunker 4 Rommel 2012 720p BRRip x264 MP4 AAC-CC.mp4 snapshot 00.07.41.png|Hitler y Erwin Rommel en la película Rommel (2012) Smiling Dolfy.jpg|Dolfy sonriendo Smiling Inglorious.jpg|El Primo Steve sonriendo Hitler mussolini.jpg|Benito Mussolini y Hitler 3362538.jpg|Miklós Horthy y Hitler 3321715.jpg|Hitler y Víctor Manuel III DC9.jpg|Francisco Franco y Hitler Bundesarchiv Bild 183-B03212, München, Staatsbesuch Jon Antonescu bei Hitler.jpg|Ion Antonescu y Hitler UV2zzvlq.jpg|Philippe Pétain y Hitler Screen_Shot_2016-07-30_at_4.23.31_PM.png|Hitler en The Man in the High Castle NewColossusHitler.png|Hitler en Wolfenstein 2 The New colossus Hitler_raid.png|Hitler en el videojuego Raid adolf-hitler-with-king-carol-ii-of-romania-1938-DYYE6X.jpg|Carol II y Hitler 80414880.jpg|Neville Chamberlain y Hitler 4666-2.jpg|Hitler en la película de comedia To be or not to be Archivo:Portrait_Germany_Adolf_Hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler en Hearts Of Iron IV Hitler Mannerheim.png|Hitler y Carl Gustaf Mannerheim Pavelic-ante-with-adolf-hitler-1944-FD8317.jpg|Ante Pavelic y Hitler Confused Dolfy.jpg|Hitler mirando de reojo Eduardo wallis hitler.jpg|Wallis Simpson, Eduardo VIII y Hitler Snapshot_2.png|Hitler mirando como Krebs le informa Rommel Hitler.png|Hitler en la película de Rommel (2012) XDDD.png|Hitler y los comics young hitler.jpg|Dolfy con 17 años kid hitler.jpg|Dolfy con 11 años Hitler paris burning.jpg|Hitler en Is Paris Burning? (1966) Hitler-Hindenberg-Tannenberg-1933.jpg|Hitler y Paul von Hindenburg Germany Hitler Roehm2 280x295.jpg|Hitler y Ernst Röhm Bundesarchiv Bild 102-16742, Erich Ludendorff mit Adolf Hitler.jpg|Erich Ludendorff y Hitler von pappen hitler.jpg|Hitler y Franz von Papen Tigr5.jpg|Wilhelm Kranz es el nuevo Führer Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Dictadores Categoría:Partido Nazi Categoría:El Eje Categoría:Líderes Políticos Categoría:Presidentes Categoría:Militares